A Thousand Years
by reddieseggos1711
Summary: When Elsa and Anna's favorite babysitter ever passes just before Anna's fifteenth birthday, the girls are left heartbroken. And then Anna finds trolls... Jack, Elsa, Anna oneshot


_**A Thousand Years**_

 **Elsa POV**

"Jack!" I called, as Jack came running in the room. He was by far our favourite babysitter. He used to come over every Saturday for six hours while our parents were away.

"Yes? My Elsa!" He announced swooping me up onto his shoulders. Suddenly, my four-year old sister, Anna came bolting through the door, her untidy hair in plaits draped over her shoulders.

"Look, Jack!" she exclaimed "I drew you a picture!" she handed him a very messy drawing.

"Anna! It's wonderful!" he would tell her before putting me down and leaning in close.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked us. We both nodded, intrigued. "Well, I am actually the spirit of winter. I don't grow up or die," He hovered off the ground before floating around the room and landing in front of Elsa. "And… you're not alone," He tapped the funny staff he always had with him on the floor, which froze over and Anna started sliding on it. I smiled a massive grin and hugged him.

"I love you, Jack!" I would tell him.

"I love you too, my Elsa,"

* * *

10 years passed, and we no longer needed a babysitter, but we still invited Jack over for regular visits. For Anna's fifteenth birthday, the only present she asked for was for our parents to go away for the weekend and Jack to babysit us again. Our parents thought that it was a weird request and hesitated at first but softened when they knew that I thought that it was a wonderful idea. We were so excited on the days leading up to then. That is, until we got the note…

Our parents were on a business trip four days before Anna's birthday weekend, and we were visiting our grandparents. That night, before we went to bed, Anna retrieved the mail. There was a letter addressed to us, from our parents. Anna handed the rest of the mail to our Grandpapa and hurried into my room.

"Els, we got a letter from mama and papa!" she shoved she letter in my hands for me to read it. I opened the letter carefully and began to read out loud.

"Dear Elsa and Anna. I hope you are well. I am afraid that your father and I have some bad news," Anna gasped as I continued. "Jack Frost cannot babysit you this weekend, or ever again as he has sadly passed on," I looked at Anna. She had a confused look in her eyes. She was thinking the same as me. Isn't he immortal? I continued in a quivery voice "Now I do not understand or believe this next part, but we have been told that he traded his immortality to a man named Pitch Black in return for two young sister's safety, heaven knows why. This man apparently, killed Jack as soon as his immortality was removed," I stopped reading and dropped the letter. I looked at Anna tears streaming down my face. I reached over and hugged Anna, who was also crying. She looked up at me and spoke in a shaky voice.

"The two y-y-young sisters th-that h-he saved. That w-w-was us, w-wasn't i-i-it?" I looked down at her and just cried. Our grandparents came in to see if we were ok, but we didn't want to talk about it. So from that day forth, every time Anna's birthday would come around we would also remember the death of not only our babysitter, but our best friend.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

4 days before:

I awoke suddenly a bright light blaring in my eyes. A cruel laugh echoed through the space. I struggled to move as I realised that there were chains that tied me to the chair.

"You monster! What have you done!?" I screamed. The laughing continued and I automatically knew who it was. Pitch Black.

"What do you want?!" I screamed impatiently. The laughing stopped and a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and stared into Pitch's dark eyes.

"Oh, just a certain two young girls…" He said, eerily. My eyes widened. "One is, let's say, just about to turn fifteen," He sneered at me. "And the other one is, I dunno, seventeen, maybe?"

"You leave Elsa and Anna alone!" I screamed. "I'll give anything! My powers, my memories, my immortality- "

"What was that?" I was interrupted. "Your immortality? Ok then…" He slowly paced around me, before finally using some sort of machine to remove my immortality. I sighed in defeat but also happiness that Elsa and Anna would be safe.

"I'd say that you probably have about fifty years of mortally living…" Pitch walked behind me sneering. I stared at him confused at why he was still here, when…

"Psych!" He laughed evilly, before plunging a butcher's knife into my side. I groaned in pain and then it all went black.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

Four years later, and I was out walking to try and escape the hassle of castle duties when I heard something come from deep in the trees. Coming to a clearing all I saw were a bunch of rocks and was about to head back. Suddenly, the grounded began to shake and a loud rumbling could be heard, I turned back in fear. The stones were all rolling towards me, circling me so I had no escape. Just then, a rather large stone rolled right up to me and suddenly popped out as an alien or some kind of weird gremlin thing. I screamed and jumped like a thousand feet! He informed me that they were trolls and I regained control over my breathing. He then said that he knew who I was and he would grant me three wishes. As I was thinking, I realised that it was almost my birthday and I was about to ask for a present but then I remembered what else happens around this time. My eyes started watering as all the memories came rushing back. Jack. I gasped as I realised my first wish.

"I wish that Jack Frost was still alive," I told him, over-excitedly. I stared at him like a hyper eight-year-old girl with cotton candy, waiting for the wish to come true.

"Princess Anna, I cannot grant your wishes until you have made three wishes," he informed me, an annoyed expression stamped across his face. I frowned slightly and thought of something else.

"Oh… well than I wish for me and my sister Elsa to be immortal,"

"As you are the princess, I shall allow that joined wish to count as one," he sighed.

"Oh! And for Jack to have his immortality back too!" I smiled. The troll nodded and said that it should only take a few hours.

Back at the castle, two hours later, I was waiting patiently for any sign that the wishes worked, whilst Elsa mourned over Jack. Suddenly I heard a shout come from the village. When I looked out the window, the whole town was completely covered in a thick layer of frost. And considering that Elsa was in here, I knew that the wishes had worked. I smiled. Then there was a knock on the door and I quickly hurried down to answer it. When I opened the door, a very familiar face greeted me.

"Jack!" I shrieked and pulled him into a bear hug, eyes full of tears.

"Anna?" he asked recognising the enthusiasm. "You can see me? You remember me after all these years?" I chuckled, pulling away and stared into his sparkling blue eyes.

"We could never forget," I dragged him through the castle, tripping up a few stairs, until we reached the room in which Elsa was still weeping. She turned quickly, startled at the noise. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-soaked, just like every other year. She just stopped and stared. Not moving. Not speaking. Maybe, she was unsure if he was real.

"Jack?" she said quietly. And then came the response that she was looking for.

"Yes, my Elsa?" he smiled and his eyes sparkled. Elsa ran up to him and hugged him tightly, which, almost instantly, turned into a KISS?!

"Elsa! He was your babysitter!" I said placing my hand over my eyes, a bit grossed out as the kiss deepened. But quickly removed my hands and I rolled my eyes. If you acted like you didn't know them then it was actually kinda cute. Elsa pulled away smiling. Jack still looked a bit startled, but was also smiling. He brushed a piece of hair out of her hair eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Hi," he said gently. Well, _**I**_ was about to throw up!

"Ok, well I'm gonna go, because if I stay I'm probably gonna throw up," I said, drawing a hand to my mouth and walking towards the door. They both giggled. Before leaving, I turned back

"Bye, _**Jelsa,**_ " I left, but could still here them laughing. "Oh, P.S. You're both immortal!" I shouted back. I heard Elsa squeal in delight and I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Ok, is it weird that this is actually a dream that I had, except I was Elsa and my sister was Anna? I know right! I have weird dreams.**_


End file.
